


Chestnuts From the Fire

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, courting, hunger, lack of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Later, in Valinor, they will court over feasts, with gifts of jewels and thread for embroidery.Here, on the March, Finwë brings Míriel roasted chestnuts, scrounged from the few remaining stores.
Relationships: Finwë/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Chestnuts From the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of roasting chestnuts thread on FFA.

"Here," Finwë said, dumping a pile of roasted chestnuts onto the blanket near Míriel. 

One of the children (Finwë knew he should remember the name, but he never could remember such when around Míriel) reached out a hand, grabbing a chestnut and trying to open it. 

"Nimloth!" came a cry from the other side of the fire.

"I'm hungry, Uncle," she said. 

"It's fine, Celeborn, she can have one," Míriel said, standing. "That is, are you sure you have enough to give us some, Finwë? I would not take food you need."

Finwë felt a small pang in his stomach. He was not sure if it was his own hunger, how fragile Míriel looked, or the unmasked hunger on Nimloth's face. 

"I have enough, and besides, Elwë says there will be more soon and Nowë says we are near a river he can fish on." He forced a smile. "And hopefully we shall all be in Valinor soon."

Míriel bit her lip and then smiled. "At the very least stay here and eat a few with us before you return to your own fire."

"Yes," he said immediately, and then flushed as he heard laughter. "I mean, I would enjoy that."

"And I will enjoy your company as well," Míriel replied. 

Finwë thought he would be perfectly happy to stay forever at that fire, so long as Míriel would remain with him. Their friends would be content to come there, he imagined, Indis and Ingwë, and Elwë and the rest of his family were already there. 

"If you are just going to stare at each other, can I have another chestnut?" Nimloth asked, already picking up another one to open. 

"Yes," Míriel said. "Yes. That is - that is fine."

Finwë noted a blush rising on her cheeks. Perhaps, he thought, I am not the only one of us interested in the other. 

With that cheering him, he sat down and picked up his own chestnut.


End file.
